


破茧成蝶

by Lunan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan/pseuds/Lunan
Summary: 在亚瑟递给他那本厚重的任务简介的时候，梅林眼中奇怪的神色一闪而过。他在打开那本文件，看到他被下令杀死的人的时候明白了一切。艾格西的脸朝上，注视着他。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we splinter into wholes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129980) by [futuredescending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuredescending/pseuds/futuredescending). 



当哈利尚未清醒，但已对周遭的事物略略唤起 _认知_ 的时候，他说出的第一个东西压根不是个单词，更像是在他设法将他含混的舌头从口腔上颚拔下来时，从嘴里挤出的含糊不清的声音。他从吸管里感激地吮了几口温水，却不清楚那只递过吸管的手属于谁。他感恩地发现他已经能够感知到他自己深邃的存在了。  
  
“操。”  
  
“我很高兴听到你对此类充满诗意的词汇运用的天赋同从前一样老道，”梅林从他右边的某个地方说道（周围视觉不是什么哈利现下能够算在他的技能里的东西）。付出了一些代价之后，哈利设法将他的头偏向一侧，在迷蒙的视线中看到了他结交时间最长的，最好的朋友。那个混蛋甚至没抬头看一眼，被平板上的东西吸引了目光。  
  
哈利试图举起一只手去做些什么，也许是去轻拍一下房间里的另一个男人，但他的思绪犹如沙尘暴四分五裂。他在自己尝试抬起待在他身侧的那只手的时候，失去了对周遭的一切的感知，取而代之地，他沉沉地睡去。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
  
这就是了。他接下来一个星期的生命周期看上去就在朦胧的意识和梦境中来回往复。它一般来说是这样的：  
  
从被药物影响的睡眠中醒来。  
  
迟钝地试图回忆起他怎么来到这里，这些都是什么，是哪里，还有为什么。老实说，其中一些细节至今仍旧不详。  
  
再一次记起来他被他妈的射中了脑袋但还至少活着。也许更糟。  
  
任由海妖令人昏睡的呼唤将他拽进黑暗。  
  
循环往复，和无休止的反胃感觉。  
  
但一点一点地，哈利部分损坏的大脑缓慢地恢复了，重铸起新的连接和思维通道。大脑的可塑性是一项即使是Kingsman也尚未完全理解的医学奇迹。  
  
当他可以保持更长时间的清醒和短期记忆的时候，他问出那个问题的时刻最终到来了，就像他方才想起自己遗落的一根肢体。  
  
“梅林，艾格西在哪里？”  
  
梅林的脸扭曲成一种当他不喜欢某件事但不得不吞下这些话时候会出现的神情，“艾格西很好。他拯救了世界，阻止了瓦伦汀，你知道的，他和兰斯洛特。”  
  
“那不是个回答。”哈利说，他不知道他为何他感觉到了他胸膛中的钝痛。  
  
“就集中精力在你的治疗吧，加拉哈德。”梅林严肃地告诉他。  
  
哈利想要去反驳，但他自己的身体都在反对着他做出这一切。在他得以要求对方对他解释之前，他再次陷入沉睡。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
那只仿生眼安装在他的脸上感觉起来就像一只金属寄生虫，只要他过久地使用视力，他的偏头痛就开始突突地顿疼起来。这种强加在他身上的感觉太陌生了，他身体里的每一个细胞都在反抗着它的存在。  
  
“给它一些时间，”梅林告诉他，“你脑中剩下的部分还没有适应这样极端的输入。”  
  
哈利快要试图去把那该死的东西撕下来了——这么做还能给他一团浆糊似的大脑造成多少显而易见的危害？——然后告诉梅林他能把这玩意扔到哪里去，但不平衡的视觉对他复原头衔的过程中起了至关重要的作用。就像是在学习如何完全控制他的肢体去起到它们的官能，例如，走路。  
  
鉴于他头上的那个枪伤没有伤到他的任何一条四肢，哈利的运动控制和一个六个月大的婴儿变得一样好。在他们以一个能走路的人的身份，侮辱般的赋予他走路的权利之前，他在轮椅上待了数周。哈利走出了两步，他的双腿就抖得像果冻似的，几乎脸朝地地摔扁了。  
  
“梅林，”哈利说，疼痛不堪，冷汗涔涔，因他在两个小时内不过是做了个起立的动作而气喘吁吁。这一切都令人难过，并且羞辱万分。当他感觉到他自己变得脆弱的时候，他有个恶劣的习惯，那就是去挑起一场战争，“你是不是要告诉我——”  
  
梅林叹了口气，肉眼可见地迟疑了一下，最后承认了：“艾格西已经不再是Kingsman的一员了，哈利。亚瑟——我们的新亚瑟——选择坚守那些规则。艾格西输了。他出局了。”  
  
哈利的神情一定显现出了某种可怕的样子，甚至可能出现在了他的眼睛里，因为梅林很快地加上一句：“我已经在我力所能及的时候照看着他了。上一次我检查的时候，那男孩依旧保持着他能够保持的最佳状态。”  
  
这不够。这比不够还要远远更糟糕。梅林这几天已经投身在一百个不同的职责里，并且里花了他理应或是能够承担的远远更久的时间陪伴在哈利的窗边，压根没有时间去照看着一个被扫地出门的候选人，即便是拯救了世界的那一个。  
  
艾格西也许是在Kingsman的选拔中落败了，但哈利才是第一个令他落败的那个。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
时间飞逝，每一步的前进都像是在挑起一场战争。哈利同他自己破损的身体作斗争，而他的身体并未从灾难中像从前一样快、一样好地恢复过来；他同新上任的亚瑟作斗争，后者只是发出了礼貌的声音，询问了一番哈利的身心健康之后，就接着暗示道哈利是时候重新举起他的剑和盾了。  
  
他同他的同事作斗争，他们中的一些人在V-day之后就重新选拔替换过了，对哈利来说都是全然陌生的。他们年轻，惊人地健壮，对待哈利就像是对待他们取笑的领着养老金的蹒跚老人一样。  
  
他对于那些年轻的种马来说的确是匹老去的战马了，但他宁愿在战场上死去，而并非平静地在床上离世。哈利犹如需要氧气似的需要他的生活。他将他自己打造重塑成一个Kingsman特工的模样，量身定制到好似他披在身上的西装。  
  
永远让他羞愧的事情是，他并未在他恢复的过程中哪怕一次联系过艾格西，也从未再向梅林询问过更多新的进展。起初，这是因为Kingsman依然不允许他同外部世界作过多的接触，直到他能系上他自己的该死的鞋。但即便他被允许顶着有限的监视下回到家中的时候，有些事情也阻止了他，令他难以去更细致地研究这件事。  
  
这其中有一连串的骄傲和虚荣心作祟，他知道。从各种意义上来说，他都是个懦夫。曾几何时，他扫荡进艾格西的生命里，犹如一位穿着闪亮盔甲的华丽骑士，是睥睨世界个中顶流。那个男孩抬起头以某种接近崇畏的神情望着他时，那是一种多么震荡人心的感觉啊。  
  
而如今哈利要花上半个多小时试图让他的发梢重归平整，因为他需要藏住更多厚重的，丑陋的伤疤，以及他剃掉之后重新长出的令人惊异的粗糙的，并不平整的白头发。有些时候他的右手会不受控制地颤抖起来，将杯子里的东西尽数洒到他自己身上。有时候他吐出的字句模糊，或是干脆彻底地遗忘他该说些什么，结巴着，愚蠢地眨着眼睛，看上去像个真正的老傻瓜了。有时候他的偏头痛令他趔趄着，所能做的一切不过是防止他自己萎缩成一个球。他不能自欺欺人地去想艾格西如今会投给他的唯一眼神不会是施舍。  
  
亦或是愤怒，因为那一天，连同他们之间交换的所有残酷到犹如重击的话语依然萦绕着他。  
  
形如在李·安文死后驱使着他和安稳一家保持距离的内疚和后悔，朦朦胧胧聚焦在他面前的狭窄路径的想法，比起他清醒时横亘眼前的残垣断壁更具诱惑力。  
  
毕竟有其父必有其子。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
最终，那个无可避免的时刻到来了，他们无言的僵局下，再没有多余的理由。哈利是顽固不化的，毫无畏缩之意，而最后是亚瑟率先松的口。  
  
“欢迎归来，加拉哈德。”亚瑟硬邦邦地说道，邀请哈利重新坐到他理应坐到的那个会客室位置上，“这里是你的第一次任务。”  
  
“戴上眼镜，先生们。”梅林说，带来一股归家之感。  
  
就像它会发生的那样，一次性将世界的首脑的脑袋炸翻会带来一些毁灭性的后果：其余人争先恐后补上权力的真空，政权和国家的瓦解和不稳。英国的进展比大多数国家都要好——这证明君主政权依然有其效用，女王仍保持着她一贯可靠而令人敬爱的形象——但有个本土的犯罪集团从阶级中崛起，不断吞并，亦或是将竞争对手击溃，亦或是将他们吸收进去。先前，Kingsman集中精力在其他更突出更急于处理的威胁上，而这一个组织就在这样的时机和完美的背景里，在他们鼻子底下发扬壮大了。  
  
“他们进行的都是些常见的犯罪手段：赌博，贩毒，军火，洗钱和绑架。”梅林解释说。  
  
当然，他们最后才堪堪把这个组织提上他们的日程。勒索强大的精英人士并不会使他们对这个组织产生某种善意，而如今这件铲除如此横行野草的事就落在了Kingsman头上。  
  
“他们已经开始入侵主陆，因此我们不得不作出果断而快速的决定。加拉哈德，你的任务是去让他们失去主心骨，我们才能从上至下地加速瓦解他们的过程。”  
  
那就是一个杀戮命令了。哈利理解这个。将他们的领导者杀死之后就会令他们军心大乱，从而其余的法人实体单位就得以进入扫空这一切。Kingsman从前这么做过太多太多次了，那些犯罪帝国比这个要更加古老，资金更加充沛，更具有威慑力。这仍旧还算不上是件对他而言带有侮辱性质的任务，但哈利能够察觉到它是用来小心翼翼地试探他的。  
  
完成任务之后他就能够巩固他在外勤中的地位；完成这次任务，再也不会有人对他的身体健康状况和敏锐的头脑发问。哈利已经做足了准备。不，他渴望出征。  
  
在亚瑟递给他那本厚重的任务简介的时候，梅林眼中奇怪的神色一闪而过。  
  
他在打开那本文件，看到他被下令杀死的人的时候明白了一切。艾格西的脸朝上，注视着他。


	2. Chapter 2

“解释，”是等到他们安全地回到梅林私人得无人窥伺的办公室之后，哈利要求的第一句话。  
  
鉴于他身在此，梅林还能令人感激地看起来足够懊悔。他并未用一些空洞的陈词滥调来掩饰他的话语。“当艾格西正式被Kingsman遣返的时候，他和他的继父起了正面冲突。很不幸的是，他的继父在V-day中幸存了下来。”  
  
哈利回忆起他未竟之事时，他遥远地回想起他介入唤回那台出租车的举措一定搅乱了艾格西第一次想要寻求复仇的计划。  
  
“在那次对峙中，最后发生的事是迪恩·贝克被送进了医院，并且在满身伤里随后就死去。”  
  
哈利对死亡并不陌生，但他发现他膝盖发软，迫切地想要就这么坐下来。离他最近的平面是梅林的书桌，而这一次，领地意识堪比一头斗牛的梅林也并未对此发表任何意见。  
  
“为什么会发生这种事？”他发现自己已经将问题问出了口，同时憎恶地发现自己的声音竟然变得如此失落。  
  
梅林调整了一下他的眼镜，不适地转换了一下姿势。这是件罕事，哈利因此而恐惧起来的程度比他面对一房间架着重型武器的士兵更甚。“我协助着把这件事压了下去。艾格西被遣散的时候，我许诺给他一次人情。我至少欠他一次这个，接着他呼叫了我。后来，他向我明确说所有的人情债都已经还清了，像是个不错的临行吻似的，接着就迅速地从铁栅栏之后消失了。我没有付出足够的努力去找到他，而下一次他在我们的雷达上冒出来的时候，我们发现温布利男孩帮已经被抹除了。”  
  
遣走艾格西是件容易事。哈利想，这么做的话同样能让他自己良心得以安宁。他可以辩驳说艾格西再没有什么可以失去的了。剥夺走一切让他重返他的阶级和悲剧式的出身，接着像艾格西厌恶的所有势利人士那样做事。  
  
令他恐惧的是，他发现自己就正在这么做。想这么做。但没有什么能够失去，并不意味着艾格西离开Kingsman的时候什么也没带走。  
  
残酷的现实是艾格西是作为一个训练有素的杀手离开Kingsman的，无数次证明了这极其正当而严酷，而他是由他们亲自培养。  
  
哈利并不为迪恩·贝克的离世而哀悼，他当然不会。他为艾格西已经不再是了的那个男孩哀悼。  
  
“为什么你让我相信他一切都好？”哈利问。  
  
梅林的肩膀松弛下来，但他看上去并不惊异。他这么长一段时间里，都在期待着他问出这个问题。“因为你当时几乎摇摇欲坠。所有的医生都宣判过你的死亡了，哈利。你本不会清醒过来，而你的心理年龄本不会超过一个三岁小孩。你最好的情况是在余下一生里都坐在轮椅上，一个安插在你旁边的全职或兼职的保姆会照料着你。大部分人都不会从这种状态下重返工作岗位，更别提再一次满足特工的所有条件了。”  
  
当他的恢复被描摹成这个模样的时候，那听上去就像是他险险避过了边缘。赌注上的那头犹如瞪视着他的深渊向他张裂。哈利从未因恐高而饱受折磨，但仅仅是这个念头就让他头晕目眩，呼吸不畅。  
  
“接着？”他逼问道。  
  
梅林向他投来审视的一眼：“你为什么从来不问？”  
  
僵局。他们彼此都太熟知对方了。  
  
“亚瑟必须知道在这项任务里隐含的利益冲突。”哈利最终说。  
  
“亚瑟在等着你落败。”  
  
“我已经知道这些了。”  
  
“你会怎么做？你真的能狠心杀了那男孩吗，哈利？”但哈利听到了他的未竟之语， _你应该杀了他吗？_  
  
这不是个他现下愿意仔细推究的问题，至少不再这里，不在野兽的腹穴中央，不在梅林过于洞若观火的注视之下。因此，哈利抿起嘴唇，目光和一颗心都变得冷硬起来，然后说：“他不再是个男孩了，梅林。”  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
在考虑到所有角度的可能性之后，他从一切开始的地方开始了他的狩猎。  
  
他在一个令人昏昏欲睡，毫不招摇的工作日下午走进了黑王子酒吧，点了一品特的黑啤。  
  
他离他第一次坐在这里已经过了两年了，而他借着从玻璃窗渗进来的天光，观察着和他一样坐在酒吧里的其他顾客。  
  
有个酒鬼瘫倒在酒吧里，手指间依然夹着一根未燃尽的香烟。那个不认得哈利的酒保也在那里。但在黑暗的角落里，三个隶属于迪恩那帮的男人认出了他。  
  
哈利看着他们。他们回望着哈利。  
  
他未受影响地，不紧不慢地喝完了他的那品黑啤，没有浪费其中任何一滴，接着站了起来离开了酒吧。他们并未跟着他走出去。  
  
哈利那晚回到了家，梦见他把艾格西接出警察局之后他们第一次坐在酒吧里的那一天，除了梦里他是在教那帮迪恩的手下如何跳舞，而不是留他们躺在粘滞的地板上，身体堆得横七扭八。艾格西依旧抬起头望着他，眼睛里闪着某种不知名的神色。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
这一次他晚了很多，在傍晚才回到酒吧。酒吧里显著地忙碌了起来，他在感觉到他背后几个沉思着的存在之后，不久就吸引到了酒保的注意。  
  
“先生，”他关心地说道，转过身，若有所思地将视线凝聚在其中一个野蛮人身上，“你们上次相遇的时候我肯定你有颗牙齿被打松了，告诉我，现在你的嘴感觉怎么样？”  
  
那男人开始走上前来，就像是他想亲自过去告诉他答案，但他肉眼可见地在几乎刚刚开始的时候就克制住了自己这么做，一条被勒令转身的狗似的。  
  
另一个男人——高大而瘦削的罗迪，哈利相信那是个绰号——走上前来，试图将他的瘦弱的身体舒展成一个极具威慑力的形象。“头儿想跟你说句话。你要是能自己安安静静地跟上来，这一切会变得容易多了，懂吗？”毫无疑问地，他在牛仔裤的后腰仍旧别着一把左轮手枪。  
  
哈利眨了眨眼，就像是被他的侵略性所吃了一惊，接着就摊开手作了个意图调解的手势，“那么，当然。请带个路吧。”  
  
罗迪将一只沉重的手搁在他的肩膀上，哈利咬住牙，但他还是任由自己被一群迪恩——如今是艾格西的人了，他想——蜂拥着带出酒吧。他们一没入到凉爽的夜里，一辆令人不快的野马GT350就停在了马路牙子边上，哈利被随即毫不客气地推进了车的后座里。  
  
幸运的是因为他膝盖的缘故，他们并没有走得很远，事实上他们仍在南伦敦的区域。他们在一幢新修葺好的建筑边停了车。哈利已经可以听到，并且感觉到从酒吧墙里怦怦直跳的贝斯，它们低沉有力地发出隆隆声。  
  
罗迪在一扇几乎严丝合缝的后门那儿敲了敲，那门就立刻从里头为他们打开了。他被领着走进一条黑暗狭窄的走廊。这里并不像外面的主要舞区那么吵，但那打击乐依然足够沉重地淹没了他们每一个人，包括罗迪和突然出现的一个酒吧保镖交换的简短话语。  
  
哈利那只真正的眼睛并不能看得很清楚，但他的仿生眼拥有夜视功能，得以窥见每一个被阴影笼罩的角落。他发现这里有超出需求的武装人士正在守卫着这个狭小封闭的区域。  
  
他过了一会儿才意识到尽管他还保持着外表的冷静自持，那些疯狂的，连续不断的节拍都是他自己怦怦乱跳的心脏，鞭挞过他骨头的每一处。  
  
罗迪敲了敲他左边的另一扇门，等待某种许可的时候停了一停，接着打开了它，走了进去。另一个站在哈利身后的男人很重地搡了他一下，让哈利趔趄着走进了房间。  
  
这房间很宽敞，被设计成了某种私人VIP酒吧包间的样子，而并非是官方的办公处，奢侈的红色垂坠得到处都是，房间表面过度地被坐垫所修饰，笼罩在一片昏暗的酒吧环境光里。  
  
“检查他的武器。”从后头一个挥之不去的熟悉声音命令道。  
  
艾格西的头发长得更长了，足够长到能露出一个小小的卷儿，看上去像头小狮子。  
  
他的西装纵使还不是量身定制的，也至少被剪裁得很不错，线条干脆，贴合身形，披露着微弱的华丽光泽。他以一种过分目中无人、从前那些时尚的年轻人才会沿用的方式配上了一双昂贵的运动鞋，尽管他从前对于带着翅膀运动鞋的奇妙品味已经被消磨掉了。  
  
艾格西和哈利记忆中他的样子相差无几，但却又不像他认识的那个样子，同时离他这么远又那么近。他看上去更成熟了，更消瘦，更具有掠夺性。某些事情将他身上那种属于青春的柔软从他身上磨走了。哈利是对的：站在他面前的这个人早已显露不出任何他记忆中那个男孩的影子。但说出这句话是一回事，亲自去确认它无误，又是另外一回事了。  
  
罗迪粗鲁地对他搜了个身。他第一个就摸到了哈利的肩膀，哈利身上唯一一处明显带着武器的地方。他胜利般地把枪高高握在手里，像是个骄傲极了的小宠物一样，认为他已经大功告成。  
  
但艾格西摇了摇头。“清空他的口袋，所有都要清空。”  
  
“什么？他只有他的手机和一些他妈的花哨打火机了。”罗迪抱怨说。  
  
“我说把所有东西都拿出来。眼镜，戒指，手表，鞋子，皮带，领带，还有他的夹克。别他妈的拿着任何东西玩儿，如果你知道我这么说是为了你们好的话。”  
  
罗迪低声咕哝了几声不快的话，但还是逐字逐句地按照艾格西的要求去做了。  
  
当他被剥去身上所有能够被当成武器的小零件和最重要的盔甲组成部分的时候，他的凝视也从未离开过艾格西，直到他站在他面前，仅仅穿着他的衬衫，长裤和袜子。  
  
他看到艾格西赞赏的眼神在他身上游走，犹如在打量一件名牌似的目光烧灼着他，令他感到自己比没穿任何衣服还要更加赤裸。  
  
他们最终只有两个人面对面的时候，艾格西第一个打破了沉默。“重生真适合你，老兄。有点变成银发老男人兮兮的了。如果我不了解你的话，我会说你伪造这一切就是为了个笑。”  
  
艾格西语调轻松，但他那被打磨成黑曜石似的闪着光的虚伪表象从未变过分毫。他再也不对他人敞开心胸了。哈利从未意识到艾格西在他面前曾打开多少，直到他把自己完全地封闭了起来。他在艾格西脸上看到过的最后一次神情是悲伤。  
  
哈利如今知道，保持着凝视艾格西面庞是多么件令人吃惊的难事。他咽了一下，像是咽了个喉咙里的肿块，然后说，“相信我，六个月之前我说出那些话的时候并非出于真实意愿。”  
  
“啊，那么我想我只能相信你对此说的话了，毕竟没人告诉我那些。”  
  
“我被告知你想要同Kingsman再无瓜葛。”  
  
艾格西张开了嘴，接着又闭了上去。哈利看得见他下颌的肌肉紧绷着抽搐了一下。不论他将要说什么，他都将其迅速地转换成了某种更刻意的冷漠语调，“我能够接受到那个暗示。我知道我不再被需要了。另外，你也没给我那个戒指。”  
  
哈利能对此说什么？他说不出话。他无话可说。  
  
含混的音乐从墙壁里渗透过来，将他们之间的沉默赋予了一种更沉重而一触即破的质感，哈利几乎要为呼吸进这股沉默而感到恐惧了。  
  
但既然艾格西是把哈利拽过来的那个， 他倒不显得有多匆忙。他斜倚在书桌前头，双腿在脚踝处交叉，手臂折抱在他宽阔的胸膛前。好像若是他想，他可以在这里永远地等着哈利开口说话。  
  
也许他现在可以说些什么了。耐心从不是哈利美德的其一。“你在做什么，艾格西？”  
  
这听上去像是艾格西一直在等着他问出来的问题。他摇了摇头，一抹苦涩的笑在他的唇角展开，在哈利说完这句话之前甚至就快要忍不住翻白眼了。“省省你那家长式的失望吧，那艘船一年前就启航了，老兄。我一直在做的事情，正是去将我的潜力付诸实地。现在我给自己搞到了个不错的产业了，我自己也做得不错，挺开心的。”  
  
“杀人，走私军火，勒索，越货。是啊，我能看出来你真有一些值得骄傲的经营手段。看看你现在干得多么过头。”  
  
“对于我的事你他妈的什么都不知道。”艾格西说，几乎在咆哮了。他声音里闪过一股危险重重的暗流，那丝真实的愤怒掩过了他无忧无虑的行为举止。  
  
他表象上的那条裂缝好像使他不安起来，没法再使他保持站着不动的姿势了。艾格西站直起来，充斥着紧绷的张力，接着背对着哈利转过了身。他控制着他的视线聚焦在书桌上，把桌上堆着的数张白纸和文件都捡起来扔过去，“你到底想要什么，哈利？”  
  
“不好意思？我以为是你下令让你那些走狗把我带到这里来的。顺便一说，使唤那些曾经把殴打你变成某项运动的人感觉怎么样？它一定是某种杀了你继父之后你未曾预料到的附带好处吧。”  
  
哈利看不见他的脸，但他看得到艾格西的肩膀是如何耸了起来，他是如何退缩的；他全身因怒火而战栗着，接着他才完全地冷静下来。“是你先出现在了我的酒吧里，表现得像个你这样的上流混蛋，然后你觉得你可以——”  
  
哈利猛地冲过去。  
  
他离艾格西足够近地将手臂缠上他的脖颈，给了他一个锁喉。艾格西反射性地就向他弓着腰，双手紧抓着哈利的手臂，准备着用他全身的灵活性和巨大力量把哈利扔出去。  
  
他在哈利掌中犹如根活了的电线。  
  
因此哈利把他按得更紧，使他们脸颊相贴，感觉到从他涨红的皮肤下传来的热度，深吸了一口艾格西稍稍在衣领上拍打的古龙水，就像哈利从前教过他的一样。接着哈利的一只脚探进艾格西的腿间，绕上他的脚踝，另一条腿的膝盖顶进艾格西的背部。他们两个一起摔向地面。  
  
摔向地面的冲击力把空气都从肺里挤了出去，但他依旧保持着这个姿势，拉扯着艾格西，折着他的腰犹如一个爱人会做的那样，膝盖又捣得更深了一些。艾格西的手指嵌进他的手臂，毫无疑问会留下淤青。  
  
艾格西窒息时发出的咯咯声几乎是令人恐慌的。它们同抽泣声并无差别。  
  
哈利抬起眼瞪视着锡做的天花板，只是等待。


End file.
